


nightmare

by lucienna



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienna/pseuds/lucienna
Summary: Sometimes adults need comforting as much as kids, even though the kids are way more blatant about it and definitely cross into annoying territory more often then not and really should stop to think about their actions.





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea ever since i watched that ep about kagura having a nightmare, gin and kagura's relationship is so good i love them.
> 
> if i was actually making a gintama episode the summary would be an excellent title but sadly it's a bit long for a fanfic.

The chants echo across the battlefield, and that’s how this particular nightmare always starts.

 _“Shiroyasha, Shiroyasha, Shiroyasha!”_ They turn mocking, and Gintoki turns around on the lifeless battlefield, empty except for the Amanto corpses he stands on, sword stuck through the nearest one, and the dark figures slithering across the ground. 

Rationally, he’s aware that this is a dream. But the glimpses of the faces on those figures are _familiar_ , and he can’t think clearly _quite_ long enough to wake up and leave them behind _(again, again, again)_. What happens next, he knows - the figures slither to the corpse pile and climb it  and he doesn’t have the strength to lift his sword and cut them down (if he couldn’t protect them, how can he protect himself?), and they swallow him up, crying and shrieking _Shiroyasha_ in a strange combination of terror and joy that he had grown so used to in the war……….

That doesn’t happen this time, though, because instead of cries of _Shiroyasha_ in that awful tone, he hears a cry of “Giiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaannnnn” in one that manages to be worse. 

The freezing cold water that just splashed on his face doesn’t make anything better. 

Kagura’s standing over his head, staring straight into his eyes, holding a now-empty glass in one hand. “You were breathing so hard, I thought you might be dying, uh-huh. So I dropped cold water on your head. Big Sis says that ice cold water is rejuvenating, uh-huh, so I thought it might bring you back to life.” 

“What has that woman been filling your head with? No wonder Shinpachi acts so strange sometimes, after spending so much time in _her_ care.” Gin grumbles, rubbing the water out of his eyes. “Why are you even in here? Adults need their sleep, you know. They can’t have kids constantly coming into their room and disturbing their rest.”

“I don’t think you qualify as an adult, Gin-chan.” Kagura says with far too much authority for a 14-yr-old, placing the water glass on the floor behind her. Ignoring Gintoki’s attempt at a rightly-indignant retort, she drops the pillow and blanket she has stuffed in her shirt (for whatever Kagura reason there is for stuffing a pillow and blanket down your shirt instead of just carrying them) on his futon and throws herself down on it. “I had a terrible nightmare, so I’m going to sleep here tonight.”

“You can’t just throw yourself onto somebody’s futon and say you’re going to sleep here! That’s not anywhere near polite! Did no one teach you manners?!”

“If the monsters attack, you’re gonna protect me, uh-huh.” Kagura nods, more to herself then Gin, once again completely ignoring Gintoki’s indignation. He would have attempted another comeback, except she’s asleep within five seconds, curled up in an incredibly irritating ball of gorilla-girl. 

Suddenly, the room’s quiet again. 

Gintoki watches her sleep for a moment, before slowly, carefully, getting up and moving the glass to the other side of the room. Kagura’s notorious for moving in her sleep, a lot, and he doesn’t need her destroying it and stabbing them both in the head with broken glass. The thing is, if Kagura has a nightmare, it takes her hours to go back to sleep. She never just falls over and that’s it - there has to be a four-course meal and a petting session with Sadaharu and three arguments about the dangers of lollipops or mayonnaise or Ooguri Shun posters or whatever the hell she’s on about this time. 

Sometimes, the kid’s way too aware for her own good. _If the monsters attack, you’re gonna protect me_ , huh. She sure has a lot of faith in him, for blatantly telling him to his face he’s not qualified to be an adult. 

Gintoki doesn’t dream the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr [here](http://thefourteenthdarkone.tumblr.com/post/165953476186/nightmare)


End file.
